Up to the present time various proposals have been put forward that combine the functions of a water boiler with space heating.
In this regard the combination water heater/space heaters can be required in various situations e.g. in the supply of room heating as well as supplying hot water for radiators, domestic hot water, spa pools and the like.
The boilers available to the present time have, however, suffered from various disadvantages particularly in respect of the control of water heating/room heating function and/or cost, complexity and efficiency of design.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a boiler which overcomes or at least obviates the above disadvantages and/or at least provides the public with a useful choice.